


The Blessings Of Anameme

by theatricalartist



Category: Niche (Video Game), jessimew
Genre: thats literally it, writing out the game play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: During my worst moments as of late, I found myself really able to relax while watching Jessimew's  playthroughs of niche. And love the characters and stories. So, I've decided to right out some of the most, in my opinon, touching moments and key characters to the story! Enjoy!





	

Everyone knew that claws were a dangerous quality to have for a collector. They were a threat to the berry bushes that grew in such scarcity around them.

 

Her father’s name was Kuvanku, and her mother’s name was Laanasi. She was Anameme. The curse. With one paw crippled and curled small, and the other marred with long hard claws.

 

Adam’s fur had raised on end, he himself was crippled but compromised by the gods with his swift running leg. He was still a useful member of the pack, but Anameme was wrong.

 

“Get rid of her,” He urged Laanasi, “She’ll be nothing but a burden on this pack, the gods clearly meant her as an ill omen. The sooner that we get rid of her the better.”

 

“She’s only a child Adam, our granddaughter,” Eve brushed against his course fur softly, “If the gods truly meant her as an omen they would have done it to her brother. Let her try to mix into the group, who knows there might be a delicateness in her claws.”

 

Laanasi held Anameme close to her body, her eyes full of fear and anxiety.

 

“Fine,” Adam released a growl, “She can try to prove herself.”

 

“Thank you Adam!” Laanasi released a grateful squeal. The tiger striped alpha shook his head and stalked away sure that no good was to come of this decision.

 

 

* * *

 

“Like this little one,” Lanako said reaching through the leaves to delicately pull out the berries full of sweetness. Anameme’s eyes trailed away from her lesson to follow Kuku who was pushing his nose through the grass exploring. The tip of his fluffy tan tail peeking out through the grass.

 

Anameme’s little paws moved of their own accord as she tip-toed away from Lanako’s watchful gaze. Her tiny black panda ears pricked foreword.

 

Lanako’s jaw gripped Anameme’s scruff, “And where do you think you are going young lady?”

 

“To follow Uncle Kuku,” She chirped her tail wagging, “He’s off to explore.”

 

“Kuku is very fast, that is why he is an explorer.” Lanako said as she set Anameme back down close to the nest.

 

“I’m fast too Auntie,” Anameme spun in a small circle, “I can help him.”

 

“You aren’t fast like him, your genetics are wrong dear,” Lanako picked another one of her berries, “You are like your mother. You carry the curse of the claw, but you are doubly cursed with your crippled paw.”

 

“So what if my paws crippled,” Anameme pouted, “Adam has a crippled paw.”

 

“And he can collect berries as well,” Lanako said, “He and your mother are both divinely saved. You were damned from birth.”

 

Anameme’s ears flew back. She didn’t understand, what had she done to deserve this? She’d always been good, always stayed out of trouble like she was told. Lanako was her babysitter she wouldn’t lie to her, would she?

 

She suddenly felt very scared and embaressed, she must have done something wrong. She had to have some reason to be punished. She hunkered down unsure what to do when she heard the yipe.

 

It carried through the air high pitched, the distinct sound of Kuku’s cry.

 

“Kuku,” Adam’s eyes flooded with fear and he went to run to rescue his son.

 

“I’ve got it!” Laanasi cried as she streaked past him brandishing her giant powerful claw. Kuku was hunkered down at the shore line, trapped between a rock and a berry bush. He lay on his belly as a snarling carnivore stood over him. His little heart pounding in his chest.

 

Laanasi ran up onto the beach, her maw opened and teeth bared as she growled deeply at the carnivore, “Kuku don’t move!”

 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” He whimpered.

 

“Mommy!” Takirku cried as he tried to find some way to hurry and help his mother. Adam and Eve hurried to either side of him, stopping his continuation.

 

“She’ll be alright,” The assured him, holding him back.

 

Anameme looked to Lanako. Wasn’t she going to help her? Who was going to help her mom. She looked down at her claw, sharp and hard like her mother’s. She knew what she had to do as she rushed in on the carnivore, snarling and snapping her jaws. Lanako jumped in front of Anameme stopping her before she could reach her mother.

 

Kuku raised his paw slashing at the carnivore’s face. It growled and shook its head. The distraction was short lived, but provided enough time for Kuku to escape from under the beast. Laanasi jumped over Kuku to slash at the beast from behind.

 

It turned and clawaed at Laanasi. She cried in pain as she fell to the side. Her chest still heaving as she clawed it him again, aggravating her wound. Adam pounced over Laanasi’s injured form and sunk his teeth into the creatures neck. It let out a single roar before it fell dead.

 

Adam slowly took his teeth away and turned to Laanasi, “Thank you for saving my son.”

 

Laanasi panted, her striped fur stained red, “Adam.” She whispered, “I am hurt very badly. Please… take care of Anameme. Please don’t let her go hungry.”

 

Adam closed his eyes as he gave her a curt nod, “Because you protected my child, I will protect yours.”

 

“Mama,” Anameme whimpered from behind Lanako.

 

Lanako’s eyes were full of tears as she turned to Anameme with a growl, “Why don’t you just go and do something useful with yourself!”

 

Anameme flinched at the harshness of her tone and hurried away. She settled back next to the berry bush she had been born by. She whimpered quietly. “I’m not a curse. I’m not a curse.” She remembered how Lanako had so tenderly taken the berries into her hand. “I’ll gather some berries, that’s what I’ll do, I’ll gather them up and give them to Auntie. Then she’ll know I’m not wrong.”

 

“What are you doing?” Lanako’s son Vantaduk asked her curiously. He was only slightly younger than she was.

 

“I’m picking berries.” Anameme stated firmly, “I’m going to prove myself.”

 

“Oh,” Vantaduk tilted his head, “Well, you’ve gotta be extra gentle okay? The bushes are really fragile. Mama showed me how to pick them just right.” He reached in showing Anameme how to grab one, “Just like that okay?”

 

Anameme reached into the bush pulling the berries out. She snapped twigs and mangled leaves as she did so. Her large claw catching on all the little tangles of the branches. It was near night when she finally finished.

 

She kept her small pile of berries together as Lanako arrived. “What have you done?” Lanako breathed out in horror, “The bush.” She walked towards it quietly.

 

“I picked it clean!” Anameme exclaimed proudly.

 

“You murdered it!” Lanako snapped, “You ruined it. We can’t eat from this. You aren you useless claw! You good for nothing!” Lanako snapped at Anameme’s feet.

 

Anameme yipped and dashed away, hiding in the nearby tall grass. It was fine her mother would be here soon. She’d take care of Anameme. Her mother loved her, she was sure of it.

 

 

* * *

 

  Anameme was the outcast of the pack, and while her aunt may have treated her poorly, Adam became like a father figure to her. He took her out toward the bunny burrows on many an occasion but he too greyed quickly.

 

One day he and Eve called Anameme to their den. The pair curled up close to one another, sure their time had come.

 

“Anameme,” Adam breathed to her, “I have a request of you.”

 

“Anything Sir,” Anameme dipped her horned head low, “I’ll do anything for you.”

 

“Take care of them.” His breathing was labored. Eve’s face pressed into his fur. “They are directionless, they need a leader, like you. To save them.”

 

“Sir?” Anameme swallowed hard.

 

“I am an old man, and in my younger days I was foolish to assume that things were black and white, they are not. You are not.” He chuckled, “Despite you being a panda. I want you to look over them. Every day, please? Watch over this pack.”

 

Anameme met eyes with him and gave a quick nod. “Yes sir.”

 

“You will do so much good for them,” Adam smiled weakly as he closed his eyes.

 

 

“Hey Meme!” Vantaduk said as he pranced next to her. She glanced at him with a pitiful smile. Vantakduk stopped short, “Hey you don’t look so great.” His ears fell down, “What’s wrong?”

 

The two of them had grown up close to one another. Vantaduk was Lanako’s only child. She treasured him dearly. But Vantaduk had always fancied Anameme.

 

“Adam,” Anameme whispered.

 

“Anameme he passed weeks ago, shouldn’t you be thinking about the good of the pack?” Vantaduk tilted his head with a little frown.

 

“I know I should,” Anameme squeezed her eyes shut, “But I’m not special I don’t deserve this.”

 

“Meme are you crazy?” Vantaduk laughed, “You’re so special. You’re wonderful.”

 

“Am not,” She crinkled her nose at him.

 

“Are too!” He chuckled and pressed his nose against her’s. A plop of rain fell from the sky between them.

 

“Shoot it’s raining,” Anameme muttered and looked up at the heavy clouds.

 

“We should get inside somewhere yeah?” Vantaduk looked at her.

 

Anameme nodded quietly, “Yeah. Let’s get out of this rain.”

 

 

* * *

 

She named her daughter Reis. She bore the same coat color as her father Vantaduk did, and a berry paw to match. She was a blessing to the pack.

 

Not a day after having her was when they found Kukirduk. Hunkered down and afraid. His parents slain by the carnivores. Anameme was drawn to him and his big claw instantly.

 

“My Mama,” He squeaked, “My Papa.”

 

“I know,” Anameme pressed her nose into his fur, “We’ll avenge them.” She assured him, clicking her paw against the ground, “I promise.”

 

“How?” He whimpered.

 

Anameme closed her eyes thinking hard, “You and I. We’ll kill the carnivore.”

 

“You will not!” Lanako put herself between Anameme and the grass with a growl, “You have my grandchild to take care of! What will she do without a mother!”

 

Anameme opened her mouth to growl a warning at Lanako as Kukirduk shouted.

 

“Look out!”

 

A large claw swung out of the grass and cut Lanako in the side. Sending her spinning next to a berry bush. She tucked under as best she could, shaking violently out of fear.

 

Anameme turned her attention the carnivore now, she lunged at him sinking her teeth into its next. It roared and tried to shake her off but she dug her claws into his side holding on. She didn’t release her grip the whole while. He stumbled and shook his head a few times before finally falling dead.

 

Anameme gently released his teeth. Kukirduk looked at her with awe in his eyes, “Wow… Anameme…” He blinked, “That was amazing.”

 

She huffed and butted noses with him gently before heading back to Reis, “Thanks.”

 

 

* * *

 

Kukirduk was a flirt. And he birthed a baby through Anameme and through Lanako.

 

Lanako’s child Merere was fine; but if there ever was a truly bad omen in the pack the blind baby Irasi was it.

 

Vantaduk was heart broken, Anameme had ruined a trust he had with her. He stole away into the grasses leaving Reis with her mother and now half sister.

 

Anameme couldn’t bare the sight of the child and hurried away. She knew what she’d done had been wrong, she knew she could never repair the bond she’d had with Vantaduk.

 

She was angry she was hurt, she wanted to destroy something, she needed the break something. And the berry bushes became the unwitting catalysis for her rage.

 

She ripped the bush out of the ground. And tore the berries off, greedily eating her fill. Reis stood by in abject horror as Anameme cried and tore and growled and snapped.

 

“Mom stop!” Reis yelled. Anameme stopped her attack and dropped the bush’s remains.

 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered to her daughter and curled her body around her, “I’m so sorry Reis. I failed you, I’m so sorry.” She nuzzled into Reis’ fur.

 

 

* * *

 

Anameme’s first son was born the day that Lanako died. Which to her, was the sweetest icing on the cake. Nuro was neither great, nor cursed, but he was charming and handsome.

 

Anameme loved him greatly. Despite how she had acted in the past she loved all of her children, and now even the motherless Merere had come to accept Anameme as a mother.

 

Anameme played with all of the children, even Irasi. She was making peace with her demons. Learning that her past mistakes wouldn’t affect her. She was playing with her children one day when a familiar figure approached from the grasses.

 

“Dad!” Reis shouted as she sprinted toward Vantaduk.

 

“Little Reis,” He cooed at her and nuzzled her neck, “Look how beautiful you’ve grown up.”

 

She smiled and blushed. Anameme stood up from the nest she typically occupied. 

 

“Meme,” Vantaduk smiled at her. His heart still beated for her, and only her.

 

“Vantaduk,” She let her ears fall back to make her seem smaller, “Hello.”

 

“Hi,” He chuckled nervously, “It’s been a-“

 

“While, yeah,” Anameme’s tail wagged.

 

“How…how are you?” Vantaduk squeaked out.

 

“I’ve been good,” Anameme couldn’t take her eyes off him, it’d been so long.

 

“I’ve missed you.” He told her.

 

Anameme nodded, “As have I.”

 

They were two constants in one another’s lives. Anameme needed Vantaduk, as much as Vantaduk needed Anameme. They were pups together, lovers, then not, but hopefully now, they would be again.

 

* * *

 

 

Their second child’s name was Dukirku. And Anameme and Vantaduk swore to raise him together. The two of them nuzzled their child close to their body, and licked down his scraggly mane.

 

The peace was cut short by Kukirduk’s screaming. Anameme hurried over to help him as a carnivore snarled at him. She once again lunged at the carnivore as she had so many times before. Her claw digging into his side; hooking her to him so that he couldn’t escape.

 

“Anameme watch out!” Vantaduk shouted as the carnivore slammed her body against the ground.

 

Stars dizzied her vision as she tried to stand up. Vantaduk rushing over to help her. The carnivore retreating to lick his wounds.

 

“Mom!” Reis shouted trailed by Nuro, Dukirku, Merere, and Irasi. The children crowded around her.

 

Anameme couldn’t feel her legs, or any of her body for that matter. Everything was very numb. She closed her eyes as she felt the gentle licking of a tongue. Slowly she looked up at the body it was attached to. The figure of her mother stood over her.

 

“It’s alright Anameme,” She whispered, “They’ll be okay without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters and plots in this story are taken directly form Jessimew's playthroughs of niche on youtube. Please check them out! Thank you!


End file.
